


There's No Place Like Home

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A little escape from reality for a Due South fan.





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME
    
    
    The idea is not original but I was disappointed when Heather said she
    wouldn't finish her story. So I wrote my own alternate universe story.
    Hope you like it and send comments on it.
    
    All Due South characters belong to Alliances etc...etc...
    

# THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME
    
    
    By: Janet Jongebloed
    
    	 Ivy was falling asleep. It was Wednesday, that horrible Wednesday.
    It had been a bad day for Ivy. First, she was in trouble in school again.
    Second, her parents were fighting again. Third and the most important,
    Due South her favorite show was not going to be on TV again.
    	While she fell asleep she wish silently that she could see Ray and
    Benny just one more time. Just for a moment.
    
    ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````
    
    	When Ivy awoke she didn't know where she was. At first it looked
    like Chicago, but then again how would she have gotten there?
    	"Who are you," she heard a man questioned from behind her.
    	"Why," Ivy said back. She turned her head and wished she hadn't said
    that. Standing in front of her was Ray Vecchio. It had to be a dream.
    Ivy pinched herself. A dream where you can feel things, how weird! 	"Well,
    for one you were sleeping on my front lawn," Ray replied. 	"Sorry,
    I really am. Are you Detective Ray Vecchio?" 
    	"You haven't answered my question yet."
    	"Oh, I'm Ivy Parker. Hello."
    	"Hi, and yes I'm Ray."
    	"Wow, how in the world did this happen," Ivy said more to herself
    then to Ray.
    	"What happened?"
    	"Well, um...this is Chicago and you exist."
    	"Am I missing something here?"
    	"Yes, you see...your a TV character in my world. And when I fell
    asleep I was on Long Island."
    	"I'm a TV character?"
    	"Yes, you and the mountie...and Diefenbaker...and Elaine...and The
    Dragon Lady...and Franchesca...Huey, Luey, and Lt. Welsh."
    	"I'm sure." Ray said not believing. 
    	"If you don't believe me then how come I know everything?"
    	"Okay, so maybe you did come from a parallel universe where I'm a
    character. So maybe, if you could just go back everything will be fine
    again."
    	"Oh, sure there is just going to be some door with a big neon sign
    saying  'Door to parallel universe universe' above it"   
       	"How did you get here"
    	"I just fell asleep and woke up here"
    	"Well...then, come to the police station with me. Maybe I can work
    something out later"
    	"Sure"
    
    ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````
    
    	The ride in the Riv was everything Ivy had hoped for. Ray driving
    fast so they could get to the station on time. Ray driving threw a red
    light and a stop sign.
    	When they finally arrived at the police office Ray was called into
    Welsh's office. Ivy sat down at his desk, fiddling with the statue of
    liberty and the other things at his desk.
    	Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mountie. Ivy thought he
    was just as cute in real life then on television, like she had expected.
    	"Hello, who are you," Fraser said as he sat in the chair across from
    Ivy.
    	After a few moments trying to find her voice she said "Ivy Parker
    from Long Island"
    	"I'm Benton Fraser, R.C.M.P."
    	She had to catch herself from saying 'I know I see you every Friday
    on television'. "So, are you the owner of the wolf," Ivy pointed to
    Diefenbaker who was listening to the conversation.
    	"Yes, he's name is Diefenbaker"
    	"Named after the Canadian Prime Minister?"
    	"Yes."
    	"Hey Diefenbaker, boy, come over here" Ivy talked to the wolf pretending
    as thought it was not deaf. 
    	"Oh, he won't hear you. He's deaf."
    	"The poor thing."
    	"Actually he can read lips, I think, we'll if he can he's self taught."
    	"So, you meet Ivy?" Ray asked Fraser from behind him.
    	"Yes, so did you hand in the police report on Carver?"
    	"Yeah" Ray replied.
    	"I thought I would find you near these two," A man said. He was Ivy's
    boyfriend from the other world.
    	"Oh, hi Al. How did you get here?"
    	"I searched your room and found a whole in the floor. I started to
    look through it, and I got pulled in. Come on we got to go back." 	"I'm
    not going back there, you can't make me. I hate it back home." Ivy yelled
    so loudly everyone in the office looked up. Ivy hurried out the door.
    She wasn't going to let Al take her back to her home,
    everything was a mess there. She wished her parent's would just get a
    divorce and that she could quit school. Deep in her heart thought was
    every lesson Fraser had taught her. She couldn't just runaway from her
    problems, or could she?
    	Al ran after her as best he could. No use, she was on the track team
    after all. "Great now what are we going to do?" He asked the two cops.
    	"Here, get in the Riv," Ray motioned to the green car.
    	"Don't worry, she will go home with you," Fraser offered some comforting
    words to Al. However, Al was doubtful Ivy would go back to her home.
    	
    ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````
    
    	Ivy ran into a warehouse, telling herself it would be safe. Then
    she heard the Riv pull up to the warehouse. Frantically she searched
    for a place to hide. She jumped behind a wooden box.
    	"Ivy, come on honey. It's time to go home," Al shouted not knowing
    where she was.
    	"Oh, no he found me" she thought to herself. In a louder voice she
    yelled "Al, I'm sorry I can't go back there. Not back home. Not where
    my parents, school, and real life is."
    	"Hello, Ivy. It's Fraser," As he said this Ivy started feel guilty.
    How could she let herself runaway. It wasn't a Fraser thing to do. "I
    was wondering if you could come out and talk to me."
    	"Okay, I'm coming out," Ivy said as she came out from behind the
    box. Convinced she was going to do the Fraser type thing and go home.
    	"Ivy, come on come home with me. Please." Al begged.
    	"Ivy, I think you should go home like he said," Fraser agreed. Ray
    also shook his head.
    	"Well, if you all think I should...well then, I will"
    	Al ran to her and held her tight. "Now all you have to do is think
    real hard about going home and click your heels together."
    	"Where do you get this from 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Ivy joked.
    	"I don't know I just have a hunch" Al answered. Ivy knew what he
    was referring to and laughed.
    	"Ivy, I hope you get everything figured out with your parents. Keep
    them close you never know when you will lose them," Fraser told Ivy.
    	"Bye guys, It was great meeting you. If it did last only a day,"
    Ivy said good-bye. Then she thought long and hard about home. Sure enough
    it worked.  
    
    The End

* * *


End file.
